gleevocalfusionfandomcom-20200214-history
Junette Anabelle Harris
Junette Anabelle Harris (known as June) is a character in BrittanaAndKlaineLover's fanfic "Vocal Fusion." June, created by DisneySparkles, previously appeared as a character in The Kenton High Songbirds universe. 'Original Information for The Kenton High Songbirds Universe' ■Full name: Junette Anabelle Harris ■Nickname: June, JuneBug (which she she hates if anyone outside of her family uses) ■Age: 16 ■Grade: 11 ■Gender: Female ■Sexuality: Hetero ■Vocal Range: Mezzo Soprano ■Social Status: Popular, but not head of the pack. Ppular in the sense that everyone knows who she is. ■Talents: Singing, Acting, Debating/Arguing, Problem Solving, Coming up with Plans ■Personality: She thrives for a life in front of a crowd. Be acting in the local play, or district speech competitions, she lives for crowd reaction. Top of her class. Has a very different sense of humour (ie: Thinks Rocky Horror Picture Show is a million times funnier than The Hangover). She loves to look pretty, dressing up and having her hair and makeup done, she’s like her mom’s personal Barbie doll. Loves musical theatre, and was determined she was going to marry John Tartaglia until she found out he was gay. She is very opiniated, excels at deabtes, and loves to yell at people. Hates being wrong. HATES IT. She hates physical confrontation, and will never throw the first punch. Her favorite movies are Disney movies, not because they are childish, but because they are nostalgic, and you can get a lot more humor out of them as a teenager than you ever could as a child (Such as the raunchy scene between Lumiere and Babette in Beauty and the Beast). Enjoys following Flynn Rider on Twitter. Thinks homophobes are dirty trashcans full of poop, and stands up for gay rights, even though she’s straight. Idols include Amy Adams and Jim Henson. Generally a very friendly person, likes to meet new people and learn about them. Perfers English and History to Math and Science. When faced with having to break bad news, she tries to sugar coat it. Is a teacher’s pet, but not a suck up. ■Description: Hair:Red, between elbow and shoulder length, which she wears back with a headband or pulled into a ponytail Eyes: Navy blue Body Type:Short, thin, not exactly flat, not exactly curvy either. Skin:Palest of the pale, but wears bronzer to give it a glow Tattoos/Piercings: NA/Just ears ■Audition Song: There's a Fine, Fine Line from Avenue Q ■Why you should join: Every Glee club needs a Rachel XD And even if you have someone else who is going to be lead, she has several elements of Rachel's personality. Also, I noticed that so far, there's only one Mezzo-Soprano. Now there's two :) Maybe there could be some competition between them. And for reasons other than the character, you can always expect my feedback. I'm not the type of person that once you accept my character, you never hear from me again. I always give feedback, no matter what. 'In Glee: Vocal Fusion' In Season 1, Episode 1, June discovers the creation of Glee Club by Mr. William David Hall during the first assembly of the year. Both her and her best friend Alicia Johnson are extremely excited by the prospect of a show choir. The two are shown to be very close, finishing each other's sentences and unanimously agreeing to search for the audition list after unpacking. They are both very glad to finally have a principal who supports the arts, unlike Dr. Stephen Beech. Later in the episode, Junette auditions after Theodore Finch with "A fine, fine line" from Avenue Q. Her singing is met with cheers and applause, and reduces best friend Alicia to tears. Mr. James Holloway is blown away, saying "That was amazing, I got chills!”